


a minor disaster at daybreak

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breakfast in Bed, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pampering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: One morning, Kylo finds his children trying to prepare a surprise for Hux.





	a minor disaster at daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most indulgent, OOC nonsense I've ever written for the fandom, hah. I took a Mother's Day request or two on Tumblr and this was the main result. It's super corny and fluffy, just some fun with the Huxlings, so...keep that in mind when you decide whether or not to read it! It's not meant to be serious or very grounded in canon at all.

By the time Kylo walks into the kitchen, it’s already too late.

The entire place is a mess, from wall to wall. Bags of flour and sugar spill all over the counters, and what looks like half a carton of eggs lie smashed all over the floor. Each compartment of the sink sits full of dirty dishes, bowls, and other miscellaneous kitchenware, as if each had been used once then discarded. And in the middle of it stand all four of his children, their little matching pajamas similarly splattered and stained as they look sheepishly up at him.

For a moment, Kylo can only marvel at how quickly they conjured such a mess. He’d only been gone on his security check for little over an hour at best, and when he’d left all of them had been sound asleep in their respective beds. Or at least, that’s what he’d believed.

“Papa, stop!” Amelie cries, running up to him and placing her little hands on his tunic, leaving prints of flour all over the black fabric. “Don’t look!”

It’s far too late for that, and even his oldest child isn’t nearly tall enough to block him from observing the disorder in the kitchen. He shakes his head, though more amused than admonishing.

“What have you four been up to, exactly?” Kylo asks in a soft voice, hunching over a bit as he ruffles his hand through Amelie’s bedhead.

“We were planning on making breakfast for Mum, ‘cause he’s tired with the baby, but it’s kinda hard…” Aeon flings her arms out, indicating all the mess, as if Kylo has somehow missed it.

“Uh huh. I can see there’s been some trouble.” He pats Amelie lightly on the shoulder, getting her to move back towards her siblings as he sweeps further into the kitchen, carefully stepping over a cup measure one of the children had apparently been pouring milk into, unable to hold both it and the carton at the same time.

Thankfully, it doesn’t look like any of them had been able to figure out how to turn on the oven or stove. If they had, Kylo can’t even begin to imagine the earful he would’ve gotten from Hux.

“ _Stars_ , what were you all trying to make?” He raises his brow at the mess, unable to figure out from the mismatched ingredients scattered all over the kitchen.

“Sylmar said we should try to make Mum waffles—” Amelie starts as she pointed to a skillet half filled with lumpy, powdery batter.

“Did not! I said flatcakes!” Sylmar shoots back, sticking out his lower lip. Behind the squabbling older twins, Leander lets out a distressed whine.

“Father, I told them we should wait for you, but they didn’t listen!” Amelie turns to glare at him, but before it could break out into further disagreement Kylo shushes them all and gets down on one knee.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not mad about the mess,” he speaks slowly, like Hux taught him to when their children were still young. “But let’s clean up the kitchen for your mum, okay? Then I’ll help you all make him a nice breakfast.”

Usually, it’s difficult to get the children to clean up their own bedrooms, but apparently they’re more motivated when Hux’s feelings are on the line. Kylo carefully oversees the tidying, telling his children where each errant pot and pan is stored, and spraying mild cleaner over the stains and spills so they can work together to mop and wipe them up. Gradually, the kitchen returns to its previous state, and although Hux will surely find fault and summon the cleaning droid to take care of all the missed nooks and crannies later, Kylo is satisfied for the time being.

Some eggs managed to survive the carnage of the first attempt at breakfast, so he decides to whip up a decent omelette for his mate’s breakfast. He lets each of the kids pull up chairs to the counter and gives them each a job they can do with little fuss. He shows Aeon and Leander how to properly crack eggs without getting yolk all over, and permits Amelia and Sylmar to chop up the veggies for the omelette and fresh fruit as a side dish as long as they promise not to wield their knives like pretend lightsabers. All four quickly absorb themselves in their respective tasks, happily asking for their father’s approval with each crack or chop. Kylo nods and smiles along, sure to compliment them just as Hux does. _Positively encourage each of their talents, I don’t want any of them thinking they’re lesser than the others_ , the familiar voice of his mate echoes in his head.

Once they’re finished, Kylo sends them away to scribble a nice card for Hux as he cranks on the stove and slips the beaten eggs into a pan. He smiles softly to himself at the sounds of his children as they debate over which colors to use and what to say to their mother. There’s a bit of squabbling over who gets monopoly of the orange crayon, but it quickly settles, leaving Kylo ample time to get the flip of Hux’s omelette down perfectly.

“Are you all ready?” Kylo asks as he deftly plates his mate’s breakfast, piling the fruit alongside the pillowy eggs. The children scramble to their feet, happily trundling over to him with the huge, folded bit of cardstock proudly displayed. Kylo chuckles softly at the colorful scribbles, depicting a scene of all four kids and their parents in the imperial gardens, with Hux prominently displayed in the middle—complete with a big round bubble drawn right on his stomach. _He’s going to love that._

“Why don’t you go on ahead and wake Mum up? I’ll bring him his breakfast,” Kylo instructs as he pours water from the heated kettle into Hux’s favored cups alongside a pair of decaffeinated Tarine tea bags. The children squeak happily, running off in a little mob with Kylo quickly following, clutching the cup in one hand as he balances the plate in the other. He thinks he must make quite a sight—still in his enforcer’s regalia, which often served as the last thing many of Hux’s enemies saw, but sporting a far softer expression. Like some breed of newly domesticated wolf.

Ahead of him, Amelie creaks open the door to the master bedroom, letting her siblings flood in behind her. They try to conceal their giggles and keep quiet but it doesn’t last, and soon they’re racing up to Hux’s bedside to wake him.

Thankfully, the children don’t jump on top of Hux in their excitement—considering the state of his pregnancy, that’s for the best. But they do softly pat at his body until he rouses and props himself up on one elbow, lips bowed in a befuddled frown. With a little bit of effort Hux manages to sit up all the way, the pieces clicking into place inside the emperor’s still-sleepy mind once he sees Kylo with breakfast. Then, he smiles softly, brushing the loose hair off his forehead and behind one ear. He looks radiant in the soft light of the morning sun, silky white sleeping robe slipping off his shoulder.

“My. What’s all this?” Hux rests his hand on his belly as he carefully shifts to allow the children some room to crawl up onto the bed with him. They jostle a little bit, each wanting to be as close to him as possible, though they keep mindful of his belly.

“We made you breakfast!” Aeon declares, snuggling up next to her twin, who’s quickly latched onto their mother’s side.

“Really. How did you all manage that?” Hux raises his eyebrow in Kylo’s direction as he sets the steaming plate down on the nightstand and hands his mate the cup of tea.

“I might have helped a little bit, but you should’ve seen them. Working together better than ever before.” Kylo leans in to kiss Hux on the temple as the emperor tilts his chin back. Amelie sticks out her tongue in faux disgust, prompting Kylo to plant another one right on his lips.

“I’m pleasantly surprised at that,” Hux murmurs when Kylo pulls away, keeping a hand calmly rubbing his belly as he brings the cup to his mouth, blowing lightly on the steaming surface. “And no mess? No catastrophes?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Kylo downplays, sitting at the meager bit of space left at the edge of the bed. His mate doesn’t need to know the full extent of the chaos.

“Wonderful. I’m _very_ proud of you all,” Hux says before sipping his tea, a pleasant smile casting over his face as it settles into his stomach. The children titter happily, and as Kylo switches Hux’s teacup for the platter full of food, all four immediately begin to point out which part of the meal _they_ contributed to. Hux nods along as he slices into the omelette, sure to praise both Aeon and Leander for their egg cracking talents _and_ Amelie and Sylmar for their exquisite knife cuts.

Kylo rubs his hand gently along Hux’s thigh, watching the children cuddle with his mate as he idly listens to their conversations. Eventually his eyes fall to the emperor’s belly, already considerably rounded with their growing child. There’s only a handful of months left until they meet the newest addition to the family, and he’s growing antsy. He can already sense sparks of their life in the Force, that flourishing potential already exciting him as much as it worries him.

Four children are already a handful. Kylo isn’t quite sure how they’ll deal with _five_ once this next one is born, but if he can quell a kitchen disaster _and_ pull a successful breakfast out of it, then he’s pretty sure he can tackle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
